Ranks and Posts of SI:7 (SI:7 Project)
Stormwind Intelligence: 7 is the primary intelligence agency of the Kingdom of Stormwind, and by greater extension, the Grand Alliance. However, unlike other military or espionage organizations, its chain of command is far more compact. There are only five ranks within SI:7, all of which possess a commissioned rank equivalecy SI:7 Ranks General Officers * Intelligence Head * Director Senior Officers * Senior Agent * Agent Junior Officers * Junior Agent Comparative Ranks Intelligence Head Agents possessing the rank of Head possess the highest-ranking position within the intelligence service, being responsible for all operations that take place within the agency. As such, these officers often account for many years of experience as a field operative and commander. These agents may also be highly decorated and having received high-ranking naval or army ranks within the Grand Alliance or Stormwind Military. The rank of Head typically has the rank equivalency of a full Marshal, but they can possess lower-ranking designations in certain cases. While not common, they may also be a Lord or High Marshal is they possess a particularly noteworthy service history. The rank insignia of a Head is a set of crossed-over batons flanked by a field of wreaths. This signifies not only its rank equivalency, but also the position it holds within the agency. Known Heads * Matthias Shaw - Commanding Officer * Reznik 'the Shiv' - Executive Officer * Field Marshal Ravenwing - Head Tactician * Commander Marogos - Head of Operations Former Heads * N/A Director A Director is a strategic advisor of agency heads and see to many of the day-to-day affairs while also assisting in the planning and execution of operations around Azeroth. Typically, a Director specialises in a particular field such as Intelligence and Security, focussing a branch of subordinate agents more specifically. A Director will usually possess a rank equivalency of a High Commander to a Major, however this rank equivalency may vary on the seniority of the Director within both the director chain of command and the military overall. The rank insignia of a Director is a single pip surrounded by a field of wreaths. It is the only two rank insignias that contain the wreath, thus signifying it as a senior command rank. Known Directors * Clarence Cunningham - Director of Security * Evelyn Greene - Director of Analysis Former Directors * N/A Senior Agent A Senior Agent is the highest rank most agents will eventually rise to within their career. These are highly experienced agents who have proved themselves through service, combat, leadership, and training. They typically receive the rank after demonstrating a conspicuous dedication to the Alliance through the intelligence aparatus. Senior Agents are expected to act as leaders to subordinate agents and may work with Directors in their fields of expertise. A Senior Agent possesses the rank equivalency of a Lieutenant to a Commander. It is rare for a Senior Agent to posses a Marshal rank. The rank insignia of a Senior Agent is a set of three pips along the insignia spine. Known Senior Agents * Jean Luxford, CL, CSC * James Greene * Ramond Elrid * Shandor * Valerie Darkridge Former Senior Agents Agent An Agent is a fully-fledged member of SI:7 and consist the bulk of the organization. These are the agents that are deployed on missions and see to the execution of daily operative orders. Most Agents typically specify in a particular field, whether that be intelligence, constabulary, security, or general operations. They often have extensive training in many modes of combat and see action all across Azeroth. The rank equivalency of an Agent is often a Lieutenant to a Captain, but this is subject to any current military standing on the Agent's part. Their rank insignia consists of two silver pips along the insignia spine. Known Agents * Cerrelina Price * Cornileas Shadowpaw * Fawn Holmwood * Fox * Janaleigh Marlowe Former Agents * N/A Junior Agent A Junior Agent is a member of SI:7 currently undergoing the extensive training process to become an Agent. In order to qualify and receive the promotion, the Junior Agent must go under intense physical, mental, and specialist training in order to meet the rigorous expectations of the agency. Often, they will train under a Senior Agent by fullfilling Adjutant or trainee roles under them. A Junior Agent holds the rank equivalency of an Ensign. The rank insignia also only comprises of a single silver pip. Known Junior Agents * Adera Thorn * Eldon Radcliffe * Jason Eddrick * Strider Alden Former Junior Agents * N/A Category:Alliance Military Category:Grand Alliance Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Military Category:Stormwind Army Category:SI:7